


In this fic: henry has the memory of an elephant and there is no mercy

by mother_hearted



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Shepherd is a horrible goddamn tease</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this fic: henry has the memory of an elephant and there is no mercy

If Henry has learned one thing, it's that Alexander Shepherd is a horrible goddamn _tease._

Oh, he'd known from the beginning, even when they were just friends Alex had spared no opportunity to pick on him, make him fluster and stammer and Henry never expects the teasing to stop. He accepts that's just the way Alex is and that it's one of the ways he shows his affection.

Come the start of their sexual relationship though, if he didn't adore the man he'd kill him.

Somehow, Alex teases him even _more_ , knows exactly how responsive he is to having his neck kissed, nuzzled, licked, and sucked, how much pressure to put on his belly when he rubs, and Henry had been in agony when the sensitivity of his inner thighs had been discovered. He did this to himself he knows, there's nothing surprising about Alex's behavior transferring into bed like this but he's woken up one too many times with rows of hickeys trailing up and down his thighs.

Henry himself has never teased much in bed, his priorities always strayed elsewhere but it doesn't mean he doesn't notice and catalog all the sweet spots he finds, where to press for that little noise that comes out an octave higher, how to get a litany of cursing streaming from a gasping mouth.

He takes his time, he feels and brushes all those little places casually when he walks by, watches for the shift in his footing, a laxness in his shoulders, the flicker of pupils dilating and one night he decides to go for it.

His head is tipped back, long expanse of his throat exposed when Alex's lips latch around his Adam's apple and _suck_ , making him groan and pulse between his legs. It takes an effort, to get a hand up and brush his knuckles under his jaw, applying just enough pressure to hear the younger man sigh. He detaches from his throat and Henry's other hand rubs a thumb over his bottom lip before he kisses him, something deep and wet and their tongues brush together sweetly. Before the kiss breaks he leans into him, urging him to lean back on an outstretched arm and Henry kisses down his chest, his stomach, the curve of his hip before his hand replaces his lips with a firm grip and he takes him in his mouth, sucks him to full hardness.

He almost gets lost in the feeling, Alex heavy and salty on his tongue, encouraging noises above him before he pulls off, places another kiss on his stomach with muscles twitching beneath and the tip of his tongue dips into his belly button, earning a breathy laugh before Henry looks back up at him, licking his lips once and he watches Alex watch him before he shifts, gripping his hip tight and rolling him onto his stomach.

He gets a grunt at that, Alex getting to his elbows with the beginnings of a _hey_ that die into a whine when Henry drops half his weight on top of him, hands holding his sides and runs his tongue flat up his spine. The whines soon become cries when he kisses an inch to the left and right of his spine, sucks and laps and grazes his teeth while Alex's hips begin to buck into the mattress beneath them. He's loud, he's always been loud, but tonight he's louder, breathing just as loud and fuck fuck fuck _fuck fuck fuck henry_ when his palm and fingers press the small of his back, rub in large circles before his tongue laps up the droplets of sweat that have collected there.

There's a needy tremble to his frame, like he's thinking that now that Henry's worked his way down he's going to eat him out like he usually does and Henry can't help a smile at that. He grabs two handfuls of his ass, squeezes, listens for the tell tale groan and then he lets go, shuffling back up and pressing the full length of him against his back. He's hard and leaking and he presses his hips right against the small of his back and Alex swears again, body moving back and forth underneath him.

His skin is so hot and beads of sweat are falling at the base of his neck and he licks him there, distracts him while his hands fall over fists gripping the sheets too tightly and his fingers trail around and underneath, feel the underside of his wrists. He hears his breath catch again, breaking the harsh panting that's set in and he adjusts his hold, runs his thumbs in small circles over the small expanse of skin and Alex's head drops, face buried into the crook of his arm.

He's shaking so sweetly beneath him, Henry doesn't even try to hide the thick tone of pleasure in his voice _i know your body too_ and he rocks his hips down, grinds into that sweet spot that makes Alex cry out and not before long they both come, stomachs sticky and hair plastered with sweat.


End file.
